Computing devices are used by a wide variety of users. They can be used by a single person or by more than one person together at a single time. These computing devices are often equipped with methods to lock the computing device by the user. For example, the user can lock the screen when they decide they are going to be away from the computing device for a long time. Some computing devices can be set to automatically lock after a certain amount of time. However, the user has to remember to set this functionality in their computing device.